Jelly levels
|Candy Town|first|6}} The panel shows how many jellies you need to clear 45 jellies. Jelly levels are the most common level type, making up / *100 round 2}}% of Reality levels. There are non-mixed appearances out of the levels. There are also -76}} mixed-mode levels requiring jelly, with a combined total appearance of + -76}} appearances. Jelly levels are also the most common level type in Dreamworld, making up 45.71% all the levels, with 304 jelly levels of the 665 total levels. On average, episodes have 6.5 jelly levels. Every single episode usually has 6-10 jelly levels. However, after Taffy Treetops, few episodes have more than 6 jelly levels. In the first four months of 2018, a handful of timed levels were changed into jelly levels. Jelly levels were once considered the hardest level types, as many of the hardest levels, such as , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , etc. are all jelly levels. For the most part, the early-mid jelly levels tend to be the type of levels that end up being marked extremely hard more commonly. The list can go on and on as many non-infamous levels can turn out to be hard. If you don't clear all the jelly, you will fail the level. See the full list of jelly levels here (full details) or (quick view). Objective )]] To complete jelly levels, the player must remove all the jelly on the board. On many jelly levels, it is harder than it seems. The jelly is translucent in appearance, and can only be broken if a candy on the square with jelly is removed. Once all the jelly on the entire board is removed, the player completes the level. In level 18, double jellies are introduced. These jellies are white and and take two hits to be destroyed. These can be very annoying when used in large numbers, like level 235. Jelly fish are helpful for this type of levels, but it is not really recommended to buy the booster. It can be helpful for very hard jelly levels since they can respawn multiple times within the move limit (rate of spawn varies). If they are destroyed, it will help clear 3 jelly squares. Another neat feature about them is that they can reach jellies behind blockers (except for liquorice swirls and liquorice locks). A colour bomb + jelly fish combination can create up to 12 jelly fishes. When all jellies are eliminated, Sugar Crush is activated - 3 jelly fish per remaining move will swim onto the screen and eat random candies. Web description The board behind the candy is covered in jelly. Remove the jelly by matching candy on top of it. If you still have jelly left when you run out of moves, you will fail the level. Difficulty Reality Jelly levels are consistently among the harder type of levels in this game. Many of the extremely hard levels are jelly levels. Some not known levels are not the hardest, but overall when you compare an average candy order or ingredient level, it is generally harder. There are more double jellies in the game than single jellies. At higher levels, regular jellies rarely appear. Luckily, double jellies are the most amount of jellies you have to clear in 1 square. However, levels with five-layered icing require 7 hits to clear 1 block of double jelly, and popcorn requires 3 special candy hits first. The biggest issue when with dealing jelly levels is that you have to destroy the candy on top of the square. This can be easy to say that and for King to design that but it is in fact the most difficult task in the game. At times, it is hard to find a regular candy match in the corners, especially on the bottom or in small islands of tiles. Certainly, there are plenty of jelly levels designed so that a normal candy match does not solve the problem and only a certain special candy will hit the square. Jellies with no candy on top of it cannot be destroyed by lollipop hammers and sweet teeth. However, other elements can still destroy jellies. This makes colour bombs harder to use as the candies aren't on top of the jellies. Jelly fish are provided in some levels. However, players must make very good use of them in order to win. Many times players lose the level because the jelly fish is set off at the wrong time and hits a square that can easily be cleared manually. Level 342 is a great example of this and it requires luck for the jelly fish to hit the right square. Due to the commonality of jelly levels, therefore this is arguably the biggest reason why this game is hard. Also, many people tend to be stuck at a jelly level for days if not weeks and months. Level 65 used to be the dead worst of the hardest level of all time, until it got nerfed. Level 147 got another nerf even bigger than what level 65 got. However, as more big nerfs came by, so did harder jelly levels. Later episodes tend to have more harder ingredients or candy order levels. However, jelly levels tend to be quite hard, especially when they are a part in Mixed Mode levels. Overall, jelly levels are not only the most hated types of levels, but are also very boring to play. Level 461 may be an extremely hard level, but it is may or may not be as boring as thought. Dreamworld Jelly levels are not as difficult in Dreamworld as Reality. The main reason they are not as difficult is because the moon struck rips a lot of jellies due to massive cascades. As long as a candy is destroyed, a layer of jelly will be cleared. This effect is stronger with 6 colour levels as there are 2 candies removed from the board, causing lots of combinations just by the moon struck alone. Also, a larger board creates a bigger effect. They do seem to have fewer moves but it does not require as many moves to finish as Reality. Most hard jelly levels in reality are actually easier in Dreamworld. The most notable levels are levels , , , , , etc. However, there are also very difficult jelly levels in Dreamworld. These levels usually have some of the following features: *Their moon scale is extremely unstable (usually with only 8 candies for 5-colour levels or 7 candies for 6-colour levels at most). Also, their moon struck is usually short. *The number of moves are far fewer than their Reality counterpart, like level and . Notable nerfed jelly levels These levels used to be extremely hard or at borders between extremely hard and very hard but have now been nerfed lower than very hard. *Level 65 *Level 70 *Level 147 *Level 167 *Level 184 *Level 197 *Level 213 *Level 275 *Level 311 *Level 350 *Level 461 *Level 578 *Level 747 *Level 755 *Level 758 *Level 902 *Level 914 *Level 1335 *Level 1364 *Level 1416 *Level 1452 *Level 1469 *Level 1488 *Level 1520 *Level 1536 *Level 1560 *Level 1583 *Level 1607 *Level 1967 *Level 1969 *Level 2011 *Level 2056 *Level 2062 *Level 2080 *Level 2324 *Dreamworld version of level 147 *Dreamworld version of level 382 Trivia *The jelly fish during Sugar Crush used to give a really high score. However, they were nerfed once and give almost no points on Flash until the Fungi Forest update. No reason was given for this, but it used to make levels like 183 almost impossible. However, this change has never taken effect on mobile. **The nerfing of the jelly fish seems less critical on later levels which require plenty of moves to clear the jelly. **However, later mobile versions (1.60 later) do not have jelly fish during sugar crush, but striped candies will spawn instead. As of now, it has been reverted. *On Flash, upon clearing all jellies, the jelly area of the board will shine after the clearing cascade. *On Flash, as well, the jelly level icon has only one jelly square. , the jelly level icon in the map is different. The old map of Caramel Cove.]] *Before the release of Sweet Surprise, the icon of jelly level in the map is like a square with four squares inside and the one of the squares is shaded. However, this design has been used for HTML5. *Starting double jellies actually appear more than starting single jellies. This can make jelly levels much harder. *Levels , , , , , , , , , , , and are all jelly levels, but level 650 is a candy order level, and level 1250 is an ingredients level. *Level 118, 418, 718, 1018, 1318, 1618, 2218, 2518 are all jelly levels but level 1918 is a move level and level 2818 is an ingredients level. *Level 170, 470, 770, 1070, 1370, 1670 are all jelly levels *Jelly levels are the only levels where jelly fish can be used as a booster. *Jelly levels tend to be found in trends. Trends of 3 jelly levels are somewhat common. The largest trend of jelly levels is 7 in Nerdy Nebula. Some episodes have trends of 6 jelly levels such as Glittery Grove. *Blueberry Brush, Kooky Kingdom and Praline Pavilion have only 1 jelly level that is not a mixed level. *All full-length worlds end with a jelly level except World Seven and World Ten, which are ingredients levels, and World Eleven, which is a candy order level. *Level 623 used to be a jelly level, but it was a duplicate of level 608. It was later changed to an ingredient drop level. *The music used for the jelly levels in HTML5 are the ingredient levels as on web version. On Flash, it has the same music as the moves levels. *There is a little trend in Dreamworld where very easy jelly levels are very hard or higher in Dreamworld. This is usually because of more colours, unstable moon scales, blockers, or fewer moves than its Reality counterpart. *Some timed levels become jelly levels in Dreamworld version. , , , , , , , , , and are examples. *Jelly levels are celebrated at Marmalade Moon. Furthermore, both jelly levels with blockers spelling out JELLY are very hard. *Bonbon Beanstalk, Apricot Alley, Licorice Luna, Spicy Shop, Radiant Resort, Gumball Gorge, Fizzy Factory, Marzipan Meadow and Nougat Nebula are episodes without jelly levels that are not mixed levels. **There never have episodes without non-mixed jelly levels to have non-mixed ingredients levels, but there are in vice versa. *In the past, on web version there wasn't an objective pane about amount of jellies remaining. This pane was added with the release of Scrumptious Studio. **Meanwhile, on mobile, the objective pane showed the target score of current level. When v1.71 was released, it also included this change, but in a different manner of "remaining / total" format. **It does not distinguish between single and double jelly. It also counts every uncleared jelly square as a single point value, whether if the jelly is a single or double jelly. Therefore, a level with 81 double jellies remaining, is listed as having 81/81 jellies, rather than 162/162. *'' '' also has a level type with the same name, . However, the player must spread them instead of removing. The mechanics are even harder! Notable jelly levels *'Level 6' - First jelly level. *'Level 10' - First jelly finale of an episode, as well as the first episode finale in the game. *'Level 18' - First level with double jellies. *'Level 29' - Used to be the earliest hard jelly level, but this is no longer the case right now. *'Level 31' - One of just four earlier levels that contain only 3 colours - the other levels being , , , and . Also first jelly level marked as "nightmarishly hard". *'Level 35' - Second jelly finale. *'Level 50' - Formerly the ticket to Dreamworld, as well as the third jelly finale. *'Level 65' - Former hardest level in the game, as well as the fourth jelly finale. *'Level 100' - First jelly level milestone in the game. *'Level 125' - Fifth jelly finale. *'Level 147' - Formerly the hardest level in the game, but got badly nerfed. *'Level 155 '''and' 170' - Sixth and seventh jelly finales, respectively. *'Level 172' - First level to have only one double jelly. *'Level 231' - 100th jelly level. *'Level 260, ''' and - The seventh, eighth and ninth jelly finales, respectively. *'Level 305' - Tenth jelly finale. Used to be rated extremely hard, but got badly nerfed. *'Level 320' - The eleventh jelly finale. *'Level 323' - Another level which is extremely hard to pass and extremely hard to earn three stars. *'Level 350' - Voted the #1 hardest level in the game many times. Now drastically nerfed. Also the twelfth jelly finale. *'Level 380' - The thirteenth jelly finale. *'Level 410' - An extremely difficult jelly level due to hard to reach bombs and jelly. Now badly nerfed. It's also the fourteenth jelly finale. *'Level 440' - The fifteenth jelly finale. *'Level 461' - One of the hardest jelly levels in the game. *'Level 463' - 200th jelly level, a level which depends on your luck *'Level 470' - The sixteenth jelly finale. *'Level 480' - First jelly level with waffles. *'Level 485' - The seventeenth jelly finale. *'Level 515', and - The eighteenth, nineteenth and the twentieth jelly finale. *'Level 575' - The twenty-first jelly finale. *'Level 578' - The level which it once has a double jelly under a chocolate spawner, making the level impossible to pass without boosters. *'Level 590' - The twenty-second jelly finale. *'Level 605' - The twenty-third jelly finale. *'Level 606' - Tutorial level on how to use the candy frog, once had only a single jelly but now has 5 single jellies. *'Level 673' - 300th jelly level. *'Level 695' - The twenty-fourth jelly finale *'Level 696' - Has the most number of moves in game with 75 moves. *'Level 710' - The twenty-fifth jelly finale. *'Level 713' - Second level to have only one double jelly. It is extremely hard to earn two and three stars. *'Level 740' - The twenty-sixth jelly finale. *'Level 755' - The twenty-seventh jelly finale. *'Level 770' - The twenty-eighth jelly finale. *'Level 800' - The twenty-ninth jelly finale. *'Level 815' - The thirtieth jelly finale. *'Level 838' - Coconut wheels appear on a jelly level for the first time. *'Level 896' - 400th jelly level. *'Level 920' - The thirty-fifth jelly finale. *'Level 940' - Third level to have only one double jelly. *'Level 1016' - Fourth level to have only one double jelly. *'Level 1055' - The level with the least number of moves in Reality at 5 moves. Also the fortieth jelly finale. *'Level 1086 '- 500th jelly level. *'Level 1115 '- First jelly level with dark chocolate. *'Level 1132' - The level with the highest two and three star target scores at 5,000,000 and 9,000,000 points respectively. Also, standard candies do not spawn at all, but candy bombs rain down. *'Level 1160' - The forty-fifth jelly finale. *'Level 1180' - Formerly a hated Candy Order level before it is redesigned to a jelly level. *'Level 1207' - The level use icings forming the word "jelly". *'Level 1220' - Due to redesigned, The level use waffles forming the word "jelly" . *'Level 1265' - The fiftieth jelly finale. *'Level 1266' - 600th jelly level. *'Level 1335' - The 2,000th level in the entire game, also formerly one of the hardest levels in the game, before the nerf. *'Level 1481' - 700th jelly level. *'Level 1688' - The first mixed level (Jelly + Ingredients). *'Level 1826' - The first jelly level after being absent in the previous episode for the first time. *'Level 1850' - 800th jelly level *'Level 1957' - Used to be the first nearly impossible jelly level. *'Level 2119' - Based on Level 461, but has a chocolate spawner, 5-layered icing, and 5 colors. *'Level 2273' - 900th jelly level. *'Level 2403' - Currently the first nearly impossible jelly level. *'Level 2406' - First level with bobbers. *'Level 2574' - 1,000th jelly level. *'Level 2823' - Last jelly level on Flash version. *'Level 2826' - First HTML-exclusive jelly level. *'Level 2868' - 1,100th jelly level *'Level 3165' - 1,200th jelly level. *'Level 3249' - First jelly level with candy cane fence. *'Level 3475' - 1,300th jelly level. *'Level 3501' - First official jelly level with waffles. *'Level 3711' - First official jelly level with dark chocolate. *'Level 3807' - First jelly-order mixed level. *'Level 3810' - 1,400th jelly level. *'Level 4086' - First jelly level with candy cane curls. *'Level 4264' - 1,500th jelly level. *'Level 4598' - First jelly level with crystal candies. *'Level 4718' - 1,600th jelly level. *'Level 5119' - 1,700th jelly level. *'Level 5525' - 1,800th jelly level. *'Level 5679' - First jelly level with rainbow twists. *'Level 5923' - 1,900th jelly level. *'Level 6355 '- 2,000th jelly level. ru:Уровни желе Category:Elements introduced in 2012